Severe acute, pulmonary disease in systemic lupus erythematosus is an uncommon but life-threatening event. We have carefully reviewed all the cases observed at NIH over the past decade in an attempt to chart a rational diagnostic and therapeutic plan. The importance of hemorrhage as a common but not usually isolated event has been recognized. A step-wise diagnostic and therapeutic plan has been developed based upon the findings in the eight patients studied.